1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high pin density connector, and particularly to a high pin density connector having guiding means for properly engaging an external tool whereby a user exerts a force on the tool to facilitate insertion of contacts of the connector into holes defined in a PCB.
2. The Prior Art
As the trend of the computer industry continues toward miniaturization, high pin density connectors are becoming increasingly popular for reducing occupied space on a printed circuit board. A conventional high pin density connector 1 is shown in FIGS. 1, 2A, and 2B. The connector 1 includes an insulative housing 11 having a mating face 111 and a mounting face 112 opposite the mating face 111. A plurality of passageways 113 are defined through the housing 11 between the mating and mounting faces 111, 112 for receiving contacts 12 therein. The contacts 12 extend downwards for an interferential fit with holes 31 defined in a PCB 3. After the contacts 12 are aligned with the corresponding holes 31 of the PCB 3, a tool 2 is placed on a bearing face 114 of the housing 11. A user exerts a force on the tool 2 in the direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 2A, whereby the contacts 12 are inserted into the corresponding holes 31 of the PCB 3 as seen in FIG. 2B.
Since the tool 2 merely abuts the bearing face 114 of the housing 11 and no engagement exists therebetween, the tool 2 may slide along the bearing face 114 whereby the force exerted thereon may not be evenly distributed to the contacts 12. Thus, the contacts 12 may become misaligned with respect to the holes 31 defined in the PCB 3. As the force is continually exerted on the tool 2, the contacts 12 may become deformed thereby rendering the connector 1 inoperable.
Hence, an improved high pin density connector is needed to overcome the disadvantages of conventional connectors.